The present technology relates to a communication apparatus and a communication method and, in particular, to a communication apparatus and a communication method capable of more adaptively performing the gain control of a received signal.
In a known receiving apparatus (digital tuner) for a television signal, a received signal is amplified. The gain of the amplification is controlled according to a receiving level or the like.
For example, there has been known a method of setting gain to provide appropriate mutual modulation for each receiving channel and switching the gain according to the receiving channel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-20302).